


Razones para odiarte

by OlivierCash



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: No lo hizo por complacer, lo hizo porque el aburrimiento iba a matarlo de asco.





	Razones para odiarte

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, fue creada por Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.

Llevaba demasiadas horas escrutando con tanto detenimiento ese aparentemente impoluto y perfecto techo, que ya había comenzado a apreciar sus diminutos defectos. Sus días eran demasiado aburridos y monótonos como para mantener intacta a la poca salud mental que le quedaba. 

Se incorporó para quedarse sentado sobre el incómodo colchón al cual llamaba cama. Llevaba tanto tiempo tumbado, que le cansaba estar tumbado, pero sentarse tampoco mejoraba la situación. Al final, acabó dando vueltas por la celda por el simple placer de andar. Al rato de estar andando, desvió la mirada hacia la sencilla mesa que se encontraba en un lateral de la estancia. Se acercó y miró con desagrado los libros, ahí depositados, sobre flora y fauna en general. No lo hacía por quien se los había regalado, sino porque el aburrimiento iba a acabar por matarlo de asco. Por eso se leyó esos libros tanto tiempo ignorados, los cuales para su desgracia sólo le duraron unos pocos días.

—Te has leído los libros —comentó el del parche, mientras movía una de las fichas de ajedrez.

Ahí estaban los dos, en esa habitación habilitada para la única visita que podía recibir. Jugaban al ajedrez en relativa privacidad, puesto que si bien no había guardias, eran constantemente observados por las cámaras del techo.

—Sorprendeme y dime cómo has llegado a esa conclusión —pidió molesto, le cansaba la habilidad de ese chico para saberlo todo.

—No lo he deducido, me lo han dicho los guardias —contestó, como si quisiera ser conciliador.

Slaine asintió sin dedicarle más tiempo y se centró un poco en las fichas de ajedrez. Era su turno y tras razonar su jugada, movió la ficha con seguridad. Al principio no jugaba, simplemente ignoraba el tablero. Es más, si no hubiera sido porque habría tenido fuertes represalias en su contra, en alguna ocasión le hubiera estampado el tablero de ajedrez en la cara a Inaho.

—¿Te han gustado? —le preguntó con sincero interés.

Lo que Slaine no supo era cómo demonios fue capaz de descifrar el interés en el tono del moreno, o su sinceridad. A lo mejor pasaban más tiempo juntos del que parecía y estaba aprendiendo a comprenderlo. Proeza que en un principio le resultaba imposible, pues pensaba que Inaho carecía de sentimientos.

—Estaban bien —respondió sin entrar en detalles, no le gustaba entablar conversaciones muy largas con Inaho.

—Me alegra.

—No sabía que pudieras tener esa clase de emociones —atacó Slaine.

Inaho lo miró visiblemente molesto. Definitivamente, estaba aprendiendo a comprender a ese tonto que en teoría odiaba. Desde el mismo momento en el cual lo conoció, le disgustó, su forma tan analítica de ser lo incomodaba y el no saber qué iba a hacer lo ponía de los nervios. Por no hablar de todo el tema de Asseylum y fue él quien lo llevó hasta ese encerramiento, el cual estaba por volverlo loco.

—Puedo sentir y me molesta que me digas eso.

—Dudo ser el único que te lo diga —ese día estaba particularmente de mal humor.

Observó fijamente a Inacho, quien desvió la mirada inquieto ante ese comentario. Aunque no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó esperando a que hiciera algo. Por lo menos el tiempo que pasaba con él podía permitirse hablar con otra persona, pese a que días como ese estuviera especialmente irritable, prefería eso a hablar con las paredes. Además, por muy borde que fuera, el pelinegro siempre volvía. Y por muy extraño que fuera, eso le agradaba.

—No, para mi molestia personal no eres el único que ha dicho algo al respecto —corroboró Inaho para su pesar—. Pero eso no lo convierte en algo agradable, sumado a que me molesta más que seas tú quien me lo diga.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Slaine sin comprender qué quería decir con eso. Parpadeó varias veces nervioso, buscando una explicación—. ¿Por qué ahora te importa mi opinión?

—Valoro tu opinión mucho más de lo que te imaginas —afirmó Inaho, intentando recobrar su compostura—. Posiblemente la valore mucho más de lo que se pueda considerar sano para mí— continuó— por eso de que me odias… —murmuró un poco desilusionado.

Ese era el problema, ese era el jodido problema de todo. Slaine en un principio percibió a Inaho como alguien frío, incluso cruel, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, podría imaginarse que el moreno lo trataría tan bien. Incluso siendo la persona que lo había confinado ahí, era una de las personas que mejor lo habían tratado a lo largo de su vida y lo hizo de una manera totalmente desinteresada. Por eso le molestaba aún más, porque Inaho no tenía ninguna razón para ser amable, para regalarle cosas, para volver siempre por mucho que lo insultara o por muy borde que fuera con él. Porque ya no podía odiar a la persona que se supone que debería odiar, porque al principio se centró en el odio que sintió por él, pero ese odio cada día se esfumaba más y más. Porque Inaho le había arrebatado hasta las razones para odiarlo. 

—Me alegra que valores mi opinión.

Sin duda, ese encierro lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo que se imaginaba y de una manera demasiado extraña.


End file.
